love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Love Live! School idol festival (JP) Updates 2018
Love Live! School idol festival (JP) News The updates from this page start from January 1, 2018. To see older updates, visit Love Live! School idol festival (JP) Updates 2017. 'January 19, 2017' *The『おこりんぼ大会』 event will begin on January 20 at 4 PM and run until January 31 at 3 PM JST; there will be maintenance for one hour before and after the event. **Collect tokens from performing lives and use them to play the event stage. **Event point rewards ***SR You Watanabe ***R Satoko Miyama ***R Kyoko Sasahara **Event point ranking reward ***SR Ruby Kurosawa **Score Ranking rewards ***SS Seals ***S Seals ***Seals ---- 'January 18, 2017' *To commemorate the release of Love Live! Sunshine!! TV Anime 2 Blu-ray 2, there will be a special login bonus from December 21 to 26. **Event Period ***January 21 to January 26 **Rewards ***1 Loveca Stone per day ---- 'January 17, 2017' *January 17 is Koizumi Hanayo's birthday. **To celebrate Hanayo's birthday, 5 Loveca Stones will be given as a Login Bonus today. **Today, µ's Members' 『Happy Birthday, Hanayo-chan Special Voice』can be heard from the menu. ---- 'January 16, 2018' *As commemoration to Hanayo's birthday, Hanayo limited BOX scouting will be made available! **【Period】 ***January 16, 12AM to January 18, 11:59PM JST **【Content】 ***Limited UR: x1 ****SIFAC Birthday Event 2017 Outfit UR Koizumi Hanayo ***Selected UR: x1 ****Randomly selected Hanayo UR released from April 15, 2013 to January 10, 2018 ***SSR: x8 ***SR: x30 ***R: x160 **For more information on this type of box, visit this thread. ---- 'January 16, 2018' *Hanayo Koizumi Limited Step-Up Scouting **Runs from January 16 to January 18 **#First 10+1 scout needs 30 loveca stones for a guaranteed SR and above! **#Second 10+1 scout needs 40 loveca stones for a guaranteed SSR and above! **#All following 10+1 scouts need 50 loveca stones for a guaranteed SR and above! **The exclusive UR that can be obtained from「Koizumi Hanayo Birthday Commemoration! Limited BOX Scouting」will not appear on this box. ---- 'January 15, 2018' *Chapters 19-3 and 19-4 have been added to the Aqours Mode main story. *New New Year themed cards have been added to premium recruitment. **There is a higher chance of obtaining these cards until January 20 (base SR/UR rate does not change). *Event SRs Riko and Hanamaru were added in premium recruitment. *Doing a 10+1 draw (50 loveca stones) will guarantee you at least an SR or higher. *New N cards have also been added to regular and premium recruitment. ---- 'January 10, 2018' *New Musical Instrument themed cards have been added to premium recruitment. **There is a higher chance of obtaining these cards until January 15 (base SR/UR rate does not change). *No Event SRs were added in premium recruitment. *Doing a 10+1 draw (50 loveca stones) will guarantee you at least an SR or higher. ---- 'January 5, 2018' *As commemoration to SIFAC's 1st Anniversary, limited BOX scouting will be made available! **Available Period: ***January 5, 4PM to January 15, 3PM JST **For more information on this type of box, visit this thread. ---- 'January 4, 2018' *Nakayoshi Match Round 3 event will begin on January 5 at 4 PM and run until January 15 at 3 PM JST **Event Rewards: ***Event Point Rewards include SR Honoka Kosaka. ***Event Ranking Rewards include SR Rin Hoshizora. ***Score Match Point Ranking Rewards include SS Seals, S Seals, Seals. ***Daily Goal Rewards include Seals. ***Song Mission Achievement Rewards include Support Members. **Other basic information may be read from here. ***The players can start a private match with only at least two members. AIs will fill in the missing player spots. ---- 'January 3, 2018' *'Love Live! School Idol Festival ~after school ACTIVITY~' celebrates its first anniversary! To commemorate this event, the following campaigns will be run. **SIFAC 1st Anniversary Commemoration Login Bonus ***Login for a total of 9 days during January 9 to January 20 to receive special login bonuses. ****1st day: SIFAC 1st Anniversary Title Exchange Ticket x1 ****2nd to 9th day: Loveca Stone x1 ***SIFAC 1st Anniversary Title Exchange Ticket lets you exchange the ticket for a SIFAC 1st Anniversary Title of your favorite µ's member. **SIFAC Songs (CHALLENGE) Maps Release ***CHALLENGE maps will be available to play for three months. ****PSYCHIC FIRE: Available from January 5, 4PM to February 5, 2:59PM JST ****Snow halation: Available from February 5, 4PM to March 5, 2:59PM JST ****Bokutachi wa Hitotsu no Hikari: Available from March 5, 4PM to April 5, 2:59PM JST ---- 'January 1, 2018' *January 1 is Kurosawa Dia's birthday. **To celebrate Dia's birthday, 5 Loveca Stones will be given as a Login Bonus today. **Today, Aqours Members' 『Happy Birthday, Dia Special Voice』can be heard from the menu. Category:Games